A Reason to go Fishing
by xxbubbiixx
Summary: Jack invites Sam to go fishing, is there more than one reason why? ---- This is my first ever fanfic so if its not very good please tell me what needs fixing, thanks : :


**A REASON TO GO FISHING**

It was just a regular day for the SGC personal, but not a regular day for SG-1. After weeks of travelling offworld to various different planets SG-1 had finally gotten some time off. Usually when SG-1 get time off they do their own thing, Teal'c goes to Chulak to visit his son Rya'c, Daniel studies some 3,000 year old artefact, Sam tinkers with one of her technical toys and Jack goes fishing at his cabin in Minnesota.

"What cha doin' Carter?" Jack said as he waltzed into her lab. "Hey Sir, im just recalibrating the sensors on the upgraded version on the M.A.L.P that General Hammond wants to…." Jack interrupted. "Carter you're on leave c'mon lets go, I've already asked Daniel and Teal'c if they want to go fishing for the weekend and so that just leaves you, that's why im here pestering you." "Are they going?" Sam asked. "Yeah as far as I know of, so what do ya say Carter, You in?" Sam sat there for a couple of minutes and thought it over, and then she mumbled "yeah sure why not, I s'pose this can wait, after all we are on leave." "Sweet, you just gather ya things and meet me at my place in say an hour, see ya later Carter." Jack left Sam's lab with a big grin on his face, little did she know that he had something else planned.

An hour and a half later Sam arrived at Jack's; she noticed Daniel and Teal'c weren't there yet. 'Strange that Daniel and Teal'c aren't here yet, usually im the last one to arrive and I'm late!' Sam walked up to the front door and knocked, no-one answered. "Out here Carter!" "Where's Daniel and Teal'c sir?" "Teal'c got called back to Chulak, Rya'c needed him for some Jaffa father-son ritual thing and I just got off the phone to Daniel apparently there's some new Ancient Egyptian exhibit at the Egyptian wing of some fancy museum in Cairo for the weekend, so he's flyin' out early tomorrow morning, looks like its just gonna be you and me Carter", "and while we're on leave and off base how 'bout dropping the sir". "Yes sir, I mean Jack, where do you want me to put this?" lifting up a 6 pack a beer, "just put it in the little fridge around the side, grab a couple while ya there and when ya done do you think you can gimmie a hand with these fishing poles, there's only a couple of daylight hours left." So Sam put the 6 pack in the fridge, grabbed a couple of beers and went to help Jack.

A couple of hours later the sun had started to set. "We'd better call it a day, it gets dark pretty quick 'round here and the Simpsons will be on in about half an hour" Sam laughed. "We were never gonna catch anything were we? There's no fish here." "As I told Teal'c once before, it's not about fish, it's about fish_ing_, sitting, sipping a cold one and relaxing, preferably with a friend it's usually better than by yourself, that's one reason why I asked you up here Carter." Sam looked at him suspiciously "You mean _us_?" "Yeah…. that's what I meant" Sam didn't buy Jack's story; she knew he had some other purpose for this little "fishing" trip. "Jack, is there some other reason you asked "us" to come up here for the weekend?" Jack paused before he answered. "Ok Carter, ya caught me out, there is another reason why I asked you here but I'm not telling ya yet, now c'mon lets go inside it's getting cold and the Simpsons will be on soon" Jack left quickly to go inside before Sam could say anything, he knew she had caught him out, but lucky for him she didn't know the reason as to why he invited her for the weekend.

When Sam had gone inside she found Jack sitting on the couch looking at his feet. "Are you ok Jack?" Sam sat down beside him. "Yeah Carter I am, its just…" Jack sighed. "I'm sick of doing this, now before you say anything Carter I think you know what I'm talkin' about" Sam sat there for a minute or two thinking. Jack moved closer, "Sam, I'm retiring, that's why I asked you here, I told Daniel and Teal'c to be hear but they suggested I tell you first cause of….you know, this thing between us." "Jack…." "Sam, please just let me finish, I love you, I always have, and that's why I'm retiring because I want to be with you." Sam knew Jack was being serious because he usually calls her "Carter". "You can't tell me you don't feel the same way." Sam sat there listening to what Jack had to say. 'How long had he been planning this' she thought to herself. "I've made my choice and that choice is you, I'm getting older, I just want to live my life with the person I love, is that a crime?" Jack was so close to her now he was practically sitting on her knee. "Jack you know I feel the same way, and I want this as much as you do, that's why I'm going to do this" Sam lent over and kissed him. Once they had broken their lips apart they huddled together on the couch. "So when do you hand in your resignation to the General?" "I've already done it, I didn't want you to have to break the regulations once I had told you my little plan" Jack said with a smirk. Sam laughed "And just how long have you been planning this?" Jack sighed and put his feet up. "Just after I went threw the gate to Abydos the first time" "No smart-ass, not retirement, I meant _this_" Jack looked at her and smiled that classic Jack O'Neill smile "Wouldn't you like to know" he said before he was switched the TV on to his favourite show. Sam smiled and shook her head before resting it on his shoulder; she wasn't going to ask again, she was just going to be happy with the man she loved.


End file.
